The present invention relates to devices for end-to-end anastomosis of tubular organs, and more particularly, to anastomotic coupling devices for reconnecting the ends of severed blood vessels in a manner to promote the healing thereof.
End-to-end anastomosis of severed vessels may be accomplished either by suturing, stapling or mechanical coupling. Suturing is generally difficult to perform, especially when very small vessels are involved, and requires great skill and experience on the part of the surgeon. Suturing is also susceptible to complications resulting from damage to the vascular wall, leakage, and potential harboring of infection around the suture material.
Stapling and mechanical coupling of blood vessels has been suggested to avoid the disadvantages of suturing, and to provide a faster, more reliable and relatively simple method of anastomosis. Various designs for mechanical coupling devices have been proposed, as for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,453,056; 3,221,746; 3,254,650; 3,774,615; and 3,974,835.
The ideal anastomotic coupling device should provide perfect adaptation of the vascular members without damage to the vascular wall, and be completely external of the vascular lumen. In addition, the device must provide for quick, sure placement with a minimal possibility for error on the part of the surgeon.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an anastomotic coupling device providing the aforesaid characteristics. It is a further object of this invention to provide an anastomotic coupling device particularly adapted for joining small blood vessels. A yet further object of this invention is to provide a device for joining the ends of interrupted tubular organs of various sizes and functions, including, for example, veins, arteries, lymphatic ducts, oviducts, ureters, intestines, and the like. These and other objects of the present invention will be evident from the ensuing description and claims.